


Love And Order

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Key word being loosely, Loosely based off AA4's Turnabout Corner case, My German is horrible so... yeah, There are so many holes in this 'case' they're performing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Achtung, mein liebling! Der Stern has arrived!""Oh for the love of…"
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Love And Order

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason why I'm churning out stories so quickly is because I don't want to do my schoolwork. This story is inspired by kokoro-dab's Ace Attorney AU art on Tumblr featuring Chisato as Apollo and Kaoru as Klavier. 
> 
> (Also, I couldn't decide on the title... It was a toss up between 'Objection!' and 'Love And Order', the latter won the coin toss)

"Chisato-san, thank you for agreeing to act with us." Maya said as she led the actress towards Haneoka's theatre clubroom. Chisato briskly nodded, wondering if it was a mistake to agree to act alongside Kaoru again. From what her childhood friend had told her, it was an original script that was written by one of the members of the theatre club. "Have you seen the script yet?"

"I confess, I haven't. Kaoru said that it was going to be a surprise, and I know enough that it's going to be an absolute mess." She didn't mean to insult the scriptwriter, but she wouldn't put it past nearly everyone to ship her with Kaoru. Yes, they were indeed dating, but that didn't mean shoehorning her into every character paired with Kaoru's.

"Ahaha… it's not bad, it has an interesting setting."

"Now I'm scared." Chisato sighed, entering the clubroom where the rest were waiting for her. Kaoru's eyes sparkled and made her way towards Chisato, about to sweep her into a grand hug that the actress deftly avoided. "Stay away from me."

"You wound me, my dear. Allow me to hand you the script." Kaoru pulled out a script with a flourish, handing it to her girlfriend, who was rolling her eyes at the flashy display. "I'll have to do much research regarding my role, but it's for a worthy cause."

"Let me take a look at the script…" Chisato flipped through her script, her eyebrows furrowed together as she flipped through the papers at a faster pace. She was horrified to discover that she and Kaoru were acting as lawyers, what did high school students even know about how law worked? "Cases don't get solved simply by shouting objection repeatedly!"

"Chisato-san, I'm pretty sure you have more lines than that…" Maya whispered, pointing to a section of the script. "Over here you're arguing with Kaoru's character."

"... Is it too late to back out?"

* * *

"Achtung, mein liebling!" Kaoru declared to Chisato, who was in a foul mood upon witnessing Kaoru acting as her character. They were currently in Haneoka's theatre clubroom to try on the costumes prepared for them, and Kaoru was admittedly handsome in a maroon suit. Adding on to her appeal was a black blouse that was tucked out, and a garish necklace with the letter 'k' to complete her supposedly rock musician character. "Wonderful day, isn't it Frau Schön?"

"... That's not how you speak German." Chisato groaned, she knew that Kaoru tried to learn some German words in order to better sell her character but it wasn't reaping much results. "What did you use to learn German in a short time?"

"Nietzsche, why?"

"... I thought you couldn't disappoint me any more, and you just did." Chisato shook her head, her disappointment towards Kaoru knew no bounds. Why did she agree to date Kaoru anyways? "I'm starting to reconsider my current relationship with you."

"A-Aren't you being a bit drastic Chisato?" Kaoru asked, starting to worry about the future of their relationship. Chisato said nothing for a good minute, and suddenly broke out in unrestrained laughter. "C-Chi-chan…?"

"Oh, you're fun to tease. I won't break up with you, I already know what I'm getting into the moment I said yes." Chisato shrugged, picking up the bracelet that was supposed to be her character's signature item. "This is rather well-made, what's the significance of this?"

"Ah, I think there's a note in your script regarding that bracelet." Kaoru said, examining herself in the mirror with a proud smile on her face. "I'm truly in awe at Rinko's handiwork, it's really of high quality."

"Rinko-chan made the costumes?" Chisato was surprised to hear that, she didn't think that Rinko would have any interaction with the theatre club given that the club could be a little much at times. Kaoru made a noise in agreement, playing with her necklace at the same time. "I see. Roselia's costumes are always splendid to look at, actually they're even better that ours."

"Ja! We also have new actresses for this particular piece, it'll be marvelous!"

"New actresses? Kaoru, your club is constantly making me worried and I don't like it."

"Fear not, you'll be pleasantly surprised!" Kaoru grinned, her smile growing wider as someone entered the clubroom. "Achtung, mein liebling! Der Stern has arrived!"

"Oh for the love of…"

* * *

"Objection! The witness's statement is nothing but lies!" Chisato declared, a finger pointed at the girl playing the witness for their performance. Chisato was still doubtful that their performance was an accurate depiction of the court, but the audience was eating it up without question, so there was that. "How can she have seen the scene of the crime when the location of the panties was south from the scene?!"

"Frau Schön, has your beauty finally gone to your head? There's nothing that could block her line of sight." Kaoru was doing well for a prosecutor, the character had a flair for the dramatics just like the girl playing it. Surprisingly, everyone was playing their roles well despite the lack of knowledge about law and how courts truly worked. "Tell me, where's the so-called lie? Be warned, if _you're_ lying, you're sending the defendant on a trip straight to the gallows."

"You want a lie? I'll give you hers!" Chisato continued, slamming her fist on the table. "She claims to see the defendant murdering the doctor, but how could she? How could she when that noodle stand is blocking the scene of the crime? We've established that the witness was standing south of the location the crime took place, how is it possible to witness the crime at all when the noodle stand is blocking her view?!"

"Verdammt! Frau Schön is right… Witness! Is what she said true?!" Kaoru roared, pointing a damning finger at the witness. The witness cowered under the glares of the two lawyers, though Chisato wasn't sure if she was simply acting or if it was genuine. "I swear, if you lie _one_ more time..."

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't see it!" The witness was sobbing, her voice cracked as she delivered her lines. "All I heard were screams and a gunshot!"

"... Screams, you say?" Chisato asked, the performance about to reach its climax as she said her lines with the confidence her character now had. "Tell me, which gender did the screams belong to?"

"Objection! Frau Schön's question is irrelevant! We have already established that both defendant and the victim are female!"

"Your honour, this is important!"

"... I'll allow it, but you're on thin ice Ms Order." The judge reluctantly gave her approval, tapping her gavel (which really was just a wooden hammer) to allow Chisato to continue. Kaoru frowned, crossing her arms with disdain for her girlfriend. Chisato nearly broke out of character, if her actual relationship with Kaoru was complicated, her character's relationship with Kaoru's character was even more so. Still, she was a professional and professionals don't break out of character no matter what.

"I-I heard a scream from a woman… and a man..." The audience murmured amongst themselves, stunned by the twist of events. Chisato smirked, her character had gotten the answer she needed for her defence while Kaoru's character was in a state of shock herself.

"And what emotion was present in the man's scream?"

"Your honour! Frau Schön is deliberately leading us on a wild Ente chase! None of her accusations make sense!"

"Overruled. I want to see where Ms Order's going with this. Witness, answer the question."

"H-He sounded angry… like he wanted to kill someone…?"

"Objection! All evidence gathered show that there's kein Mann at the scene! The footprint presented as evidence belongs to a pair of high heels!" Kaoru rebutted, though panic was flickering in her eyes. Chisato shook her head, now that she knew the truth, she would see through the trial's conclusion. "Frau Schön, explain yourself!"

"We've indeed identified the footprint belonging to a high heel, but can you tell me the size?" Chisato asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly to Kaoru, who entered a panicked state as she realised what the defence lawyer was saying. "I take it that Ms Liebe knows what I'm saying?"

"... Send the mentioned evidence to the lab, find out the size."

"Please do, and I can tell you whose footprint does that belong to while we wait for the results." Chisato replied breezily, turning to face the audience. "That's right, fellow jury and attendees. The culprit is among us… and it's you!"

"What?! Has the trial finally taken its toll on you Frau Schön?" Kaoru asked, with the audience talking amongst themselves confusedly. Chisato shook her head, her finger pointed at the culprit of the crime on trial. "That's a Frau you're pointing to no matter how you look at it! Das nicht ein Mann!"

"A woman, yes… only her soul that is!" Chisato announced, her finger never wavering as she glared at the culprit. "Her soul is indeed a woman, and she _looks_ like a woman, but she's not physically born as one!"

"Frau Schön, that's the most insulting thing you could ever say! Sie ist every bit of a Frau as you and I, though her beauty can never match yours."

"Yes, she's a woman and no one can deny that. However, she's a woman trapped in a man's body! Owing to the unique footprint found at the scene of the crime, it can be easily matched to the high heels she's wearing as we speak!" Chisato explained, the culprit in question trembling with fear and anger. "Isn't that right, Ms Don?!"

"... Ha… haha... Hahahahaha! I should've _never_ told you about my plans to go for gender assignment surgery! Hahahahaha!" The culprit laughed, realising that making a hasty escape wasn't in the cards for her. All she could do now was laugh and accept her fate, the spotlight directed on her for everyone to see. "Fine! It was me! That bitch had it coming anyways, what, with all that talk about how people like us are freaks and that cover up! Oh, and don't get me started on that nonsense! That damned doctor was covering the fact that she couldn't remove the bullet from that whore on trial!"

"That settles it, a new trial will be held in the near future for Ms Emile Don. With that, I declare the defendant not guilty!" The judge announced, slamming her gavel onto the table as the stage faded into darkness as people cheered at the trial's conclusion.

* * *

"Chisato, that was amazing!" Lisa went up to Chisato, a bright smile on her face as Chisato thanked her friend for her praise. "You and Kaoru really had me on the edge of my seat there!"

"Thank you, we couldn't have done it without Tomoe-chan's help." Chisato replied, gesturing to Tomoe, who was surrounded by a few fans from the club. They chuckled, no matter where Tomoe went, there was bound to be a fan nearby. "It's such a shame that we couldn't cast you as the culprit."

"Ahaha, my feet are too small to fit in the male range anyways and there's also the height to consider. Though I really like how assumptions were made because the characters failed to consider that the culprit could be trans."

"Indeed, it did make the trial more intriguing. Watching the audience immediately arriving at a false conclusion only to be floored when it was revealed that what seemed to be the truth was in fact, a lie resulting from their own assumptions."

"Lisa. Why are you here?" Yukina shuffled towards the bassists, feeling embarrassed over what she had to do during the performance. Lisa immediately hugged her best friend, causing Yukina to struggle. "L-Let me go. Please."

"Yukina~! You did great as the defendant!" The theatre club had approached Yukina, citing that she was perfect for the role and that the lack of acting experience was unnecessary. The vocalist was reluctant to accept, but Lisa insisted she tried it out since she had a positive experience helping the theatre club in the past. "You were so useless at defending yourself!"

"... That doesn't sound like a compliment." Yukina muttered, gasping for breath as Lisa tightened her hug. Chisato made her way over to Maya, who was too busy praising the scriptwriter to notice her bandmate's approach.

"Maya-chan, you did a great job with the lights. Oh, and you as well." The scriptwriter blushed, embarrassed at the compliment given to her and scurried off. Maya chuckled, grateful for the praise given. "I see now that my previous disbelief and doubt towards today's performance was unfounded."

"Huehue… I was taken in by both you and Seta-san. It was as though both of you were upholders of the law!"

"That's a bit of a stretch, I'm just relieved that I'm able to provide a convincing performance." Chisato sighed as Kaoru approached them, with Tomoe following closely behind. "Well well, if it isn't Ms Liebe."

"Chisato, that was a stunning performance! Truly, I've never felt more alive than just now."

"Is that so? Then by all means, drop dead."

"Hey uh… sorry that I went off script." Tomoe apologised, she wasn't actually supposed to immediately admit that she was the true culprit but she just couldn't lie well, acting or not. "I kinda panicked and told the truth."

"Oh, no worries Tomoe-chan. You made up for it by explaining why the victim deserved to die, and for you to come up with that explanation while linking it to what the characters know about the case, I say that's very impressive."

"Indeed, I could feel the poor woman's passion flowing through you then. How fleeting…"

"A shame, Kaoru's back I see. I much prefer my character's rival over this sore disappointment standing before us." Tomoe and Maya broke into broad grins at the remark, while Kaoru coughed awkwardly. "That aside, the performance didn't have much romance in it despite the title. I was expecting a performance called 'Love and Order' to be more… well."

"Chisato, it's all about the tension! This performance… it's the most fleeting when you think about how it parallels our real life relationship! Ah… what can be truly more fleeting?"

"Kao-chan, say 'fleeting' one more time and I'll use the gavel to whack you on the head."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a hard time casting the culprit, I wanted her to be tall enough to be mistaken for a man but never questioned because she presents herself as how society expects females to look like (basically apply makeup, long hair, the stereotypical girl that society wants females to subscribe to). The chances of taller people having bigger shoe sizes are higher, hence the specific detail. 
> 
> And yes, I'm aware that trans women don't necessarily need to be tall or have bigger shoe sizes. Still, I apologise if I've offended anyone with this story.


End file.
